Dylan
by Airiy
Summary: The epic ending to the Maximum Ride series starts here. The search for Angel commences, as the flock faces an unknown foe. And in the midst of this turmoil, Max must choose between Dylan and Fang. The End Begins.
1. Chapter 1

_This story comes after Angel, and is my version of the final installment in the Maximum Ride series. I am not going to specify whether this will include Faxness or Daxness because I think it spoils the surprise. This is my first Fan Fiction, and I would appreciate any and all reviews, including flames. Please review, even if it just one word like 'good' or 'bad' I just want some idea of what people think about my story. Please Enjoy!_

_~Airiy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Jerks. Imbeciles. Idiots. Both of them. It was all going fine, Fang and I were best friends and he was my right-wing man. Then, he decides to kiss me and make me fall in love with him. But here's the killer, after all that he walks out on me and leaves me a note. A note for God's sake. Then I am left with the King of all Jerks, Dylan, who in my befuddled and lovesick angry state tries to make me fall in love with him. Then we meet up with Fang again and I get very mad. Dylan kisses me a couple of times. And then, the icing on the cake, Angel, my Angel, my baby vanishes. AWOL. Missing believed dead. Then Fang waltzes off, yet again, and leaves me to deal with a broken heart. Welcome to my nightmare.

_Maximum, Angel isn't dead_

Yep and pigs can fly. Wait… they probably can. After all if kids can fly why not pigs? Whatever. You get the picture.

_Maximum, listen to me. Angel is alive._

_And how do I know you're telling the truth? _I thought. I mean, granted the Voice has never lied to me before. And if there's a single chance that she's still alive I'll rip up the world trying to find her. Also, finding her would mean I could stop all this mushy stuff and kick some Eraser butt. Or whatever else they've come up with to try and kill us. Just kicking any butt would kind of help right now. Why can't the voice just answer a direct question for once?

_Come on Voice, how do I know you're telling the truth?_ Whatever. Flock rescue mission here we come.

"Gazzy," I yelled, running through to the kitchen, "Gazzy and the flock, and Dylan, get here now!"

They all walked through, looking kind of lethargic; we'd all been a bit down since Angel had vanished.

"Angel is alive!" Well, that woke them up. There's a chorus of yells. For the first time since Angel disappeared a few weeks ago, Gazzy is grinning. Iggy is high-fiving anyone who comes close to him. Nudge, for once, is speechless, but she's smiling like crazy. Oh no, she's opening her mouth. Here goes the Nudge channel.

"That's amazing Max, I guess you heard it from the Voice, but are you sure it's telling the truth. Actually it has never lied so it's probably right. We're going on a rescue mission to get her right? Where is she? You should ask the Voice. But the Voice never answers questions. We should tell Fang and he can help us find her,"

We all go silent when she mentions Fang. Everyone is shooting glances at my eyes. Well, Iggy is shooting glances at my nose, but he's close. Nudge continues, oblivious.

"Because Fang and you fight really well together and he might know where she is and we all miss him even you Max so don't lie. Oops, I mentioned Fang, forget I said anything I just really think we need him to find her but if you don't think so then you're the flock leader so "

Iggy clamps a hand over her mouth. His aim is unnerving; he gets her mouth every time. The whole flock is looking at me anxiously now. I realize that Dylan hasn't said a thing about this. Whatever.

"As to where Angel is, the plan is to just wing it, and hope we find her. I'll think about involving Fang."

The Flock looks amazed. Anything for my baby though. They also look kind of happy. I forget sometimes that they miss him too.

"No." Dylan is speaking. "We shouldn't involve Fang."

"What did you say?" I sound deceptively innocent but there is a hint of steel in my tone. Dylan stands his ground.

"We shouldn't involve Fang." You may have noticed by now that I have a nasty knee-jerk reaction when people say no. Just because they are potentially my other half doesn't mean I'm going to make an exception. The flock are exchanging worried glances and are trying to sneak out of the room as I look straight into Dylan's eyes.

"Nudge, grab me a computer. I'm going to contact Fang via his blog. He should know." There is a hint of annoyance on Dylan's perfect face. I am clearly the better half. I realize it is the first time I have said Fang's name since Paris.

"Max, you and Fang aren't exactly getting on right now."

"Dylan, I've looked after Angel with Fang by my side since she was 2. She's as important to him as she is to me. Despite everything, he's still part of my flock, he deserves to know. Also, we grew up together. My first memories involve Fang, emotionless as ever, holding my hand after a particularly painful experiment, while tears streak down my face. You'll never know what it's like to grow up in a dog cage, then to be betrayed by the man who rescued you. The flock sticks together, no matter what. I'm telling Fang whether you like it or not." Nudge is staring at me with her mouth open. I never talk about the School if I can help it. I try and forget all of it. But I needed to tell Dylan that. He needs to know why I will never be able to let go of Fang. It may be completely unlike me to say that kind of stuff but whatever. I needed to say it. _I needed to say it_!What is wrong with me? Snap out of it Max. Ugh. I write a quick email to Fang.

Hey Fang,

Max here. Voice says Angel is still alive. Meet us back at the Colorado house. Bring your gang if you have to. Just get your butt here now. Thought you deserved to know.

Max

There. He'd better come. I send it before I change my mind. Iggy and Gazzy have their heads together. They look diabolical. I guess they're probably coming up with some bomb that will get revenge on Angel's captors. We're all in a better mood then we have been in ages. The flock doesn't do sitting around very well. I just hope they haven't done anything to Angel. And I hope that Fang comes. I miss him. I love him. I need him at my back. Ugh. I'm getting soppy, I need some fresh air.

There's nothing better than feeling the wind in your feathers, going as fast as you can go, even if it is to escape a certain jerk who followed you when you wanted some alone time. I think I left him behind when I poured on the super speed, unless he's developed his own speedy skill. That would be terrible. I mean, hello, I sped away from him for a reason. I hover over a tree then land on a wide branch. Damn. There he is in the distance. Why is he so determined? Why can't he just go away? I sigh and nestle down in the tree to wait.

"Leave me alone."

"No, I can't."

"Dylan, just leave me alone."

"I can't Max. I love you; I'm made to love you. You expect me to just fly away after you kissed me and made me feel like I might finally have you."

Fine, I was being an idiot. Did he really need to point it out to me?

"I will have you Max." He turned and flew away. I glared after him. I'm so over boys. All of them. Except Gazzy and Iggy. But they're more like my sons. Whatever.

* * *

><p><em>If any character seems OOC please tell me in a review. I am trying to make the characters as similar to the original characters as possible, but it is kind of hard sometimes. Thank You!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, sorry. This chapter is from Fang's perspective. I think it is quite easy to figure out who's perspective it's from, so in future I may not say whose POV chapters are from. Please tell me if it would be easier for me to tell you at the beginning of each chapter whose perspective the chapter is from. As always, review. Thank you._

_~ Airiy_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own, never have owned, and never will own, Maximum Ride or any of its affiliates._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I sat in the hotel room in New York, scrolling through my emails, checking the subjects._ I love you Fang_, _We'll save the world_, _I can help you_, _Go Flock_, _Hang in there Flock_, _Keep Flying_, _Need a Girlfriend_, _Angel_, _Support the Flock_, _I Want Wings_,_ Go Flock. _Wait, I scrolled back up to the one with Angel as the subject. I hesitated, before clicking on it.

Hey Fang,

Max here. Voice says Angel is still alive. Meet us back at the Colorado house. Bring your gang if you have to. Just get your butt here now. Thought you deserved to know.

Max

I ground my teeth together. If it was anyone else I would just say no, but it's Max, not anyone else. She is the only person in the world who would not get their butt kicked from here to next Tuesday for ordering me about like that. I look up to see my gang chilling in our hotel room. I would be easier just to stay here and not even reply. Yeah right. I stare at the email and sigh. I could never say no to Max.

Hey,

I'll be there soon with my gang.

Fang

"This better be good," I muttered under my breath. I swung around to face my gang. Ratchet was trying, yet again, to flirt with Kate. Maya walked in the door. I felt like I was being kicked in the gut. Yet again, I regretted asking Maya to join my gang. I scowled. I was going to go crazy, with Max ordering me about from the other side of the country, and Maya looking so damn like Max every second of the day.

"We're going to Colorado," I announced.

"I figured we would soon," said Ratchet

"Sparks are going to fly," muttered Holden.

Fine, last time we got together wasn't exactly a picnic. But I think we had grown up enough now to not go crazy at each other… Who was I kidding, just looking at _Maya_ made me go all weak at the knees. What was seeing the actual Maximum Ride going to do to me? But this meeting was for Angel, if there was any chance she was alive, we had to find her. And if anyone could find one missing mutant mind-reader, it would be Max. She'd rip up the world if there was a chance she could find the baby of the flock. I had to stop imagining how good it would feel to punch Dylan, and start thinking about Angel. If she was alive, they could be doing anything to her. I shuddered, imagining the torture she could be going through right now. Time to fly.

This felt so weird, and also incredibly pointless. I had to keep reminding myself that most of my gang couldn't fly. Catching a plane from New York to Colorado is probably comfier. But it also means being stuck in a flying metal box. Trust me on this; planes are not for people with claustrophobia. And the best way to grow up with severe claustrophobia is to grow up in a dog cage.

"New York to Colorado boarding now." Time for a flock mutant nightmare.

This is horrible. Every muscle in my body is coiled. There are men in suits everywhere, which is making very edgy. I am mentally running through every possible escape route out of this big, hulking, flying, piece of metal. I'm as jumpy as a rabbit. I try looking out the window, to pretend I'm flying. I'm surprised at how low we are. We must be nearly landing. As soon as this plane lands, I'm going to be up and out of here before you can say 'claustrophobia'. Oh no. The lady is coming around selling chocolate chip cookies, and to make it even worse, Maya is buying one. Thinking of the one girl who owns your heart, knowing she hates you, while stuck in a claustrophobic nightmare is not the best way to spend a flight. I try and turn my attention to other things. I look around at my gang. Ratchet is eating chips, looking out the window and playing on his iPod.

"Hey, man, check this," he says to me. I don't move.

"Where have you gone?" Damn, I've done my whole vanishing thing. I move and reappear. Ratchet nearly screams.

"Dude, how did you do that? That was awesome!"

"Just a skill I've got," I tell him.

"And you didn't think of telling us before!"

I ignore him and check my watch. Only 30 minutes left before we land. That's 30 minutes too long. I almost wish I'd just ditched my gang on the plane and flown there, by old fashioned wing power, alone. I tell myself over and over that I am doing this for Angel, but as with everything else I have ever done, I'm doing it for Max.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Please review, it is easier to write a good story when people tell you what is good and bad about it, and what they think about your story. Thank you!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hate waiting. I'm more of the 'get up and go' type. I just want to get out of this darn house and find Angel. I collapse onto a chair and drum my fingers impatiently. Gazzy wonders in. "What time will Fang be here?" he asked for the hundredth time. I grit my teeth. I have to remind myself that he's only eight. We think.

"Max, are you okay?" Dylan asks anxiously.

"Yeah," I let out all my breath slowly. "I just want to be searching for Angel, not waiting around helplessly," I tell him.

"We all do," muttered Iggy, walking into the room. He looks almost as impatient as I feel. Time is going agonizingly slowly, and we are weirdly silent, waiting for Fang and his gang.

"Max!" calls Nudge from the balcony, "I can see them coming! Well it's probably them, they're in a car because only Fang and Max II I mean Maya can fly but it's bad driving and I think only Fang can drive that terribly, but it could be someone bad should we go take a look or just wait here?"

I cut into her incessant chatter, "We'll wait here for them." I stride into the house. I definitely sounded calmer than I feel. In reality, I'm terrified. It irritates me that Fang can make me feel this way when I am meant to be over him. I _am _over him. Within minutes I can hear them stride up to our door. The doorbell rings loudly and constantly, just the way we used to do it when we were younger to annoy Jeb. I stride down to the door and pull it open. I scan my eyes over Ratchet, Kate, Star, Holden, Maya, and of course Fang. I scowl automatically at him, but he gets straight down to business.

"What did the Voice tell you?" he asks. He sounds calm, cool, even bored and his face is his usual unemotional mask. But I've known Fang my whole life, and I hear the anxiety and urgency underneath the façade.

"Only that she is alive." I reply. My voice is steady, impassive, matching his tone. I meet his eyes for a second, and I know that he can sense my need to be doing something, anything, to save Angel. He sighs quietly.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I imagine that is part of why you are here," replies Dylan, barely concealed hostility in his voice. I inwardly groan. I thought we were over this whole Dylan and Fang hate each other thing. I guess not. I shoot a glance at Dylan who quickly relents.

"We want to find Jeb, as he usually seems to be mixed up in these disappearances. We believe he might know what is going on, and it is possible that Dr. Gunther-Hagen will know also. We don't really have a defined plan other than that."

Fang nodded, and then Gazzy yawned loudly. "We should sleep here and get started in the morning," he said. I was about to complain when I realized how tired Nudge and Gazzy looked. I bit back my retort and smiled at them forcedly. They grinned back and left the room.

I tossed and turned in my bed. I could hear talking next door, in what used to be Fang's room, and was now Dylan's. I walked over and opened the door quietly, to see who Dylan was talking to. My mouth fell open. Fang was standing with his back towards me facing Maya. As I watched, he brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in slowly. When his lips touched hers, I whirled around and ran, tears silently streaking down my face. _You are over him._ I told myself. _You don't love him anymore, if you ever did._ I curled up on the couch, letting the fresh pain tear me apart form inside. Then I felt a pair of strong arms pull me in, and hold me tightly. I let myself relax into them, and let the tears flow. Slowly, the tears began to stop and I looked up into a concerned pair of blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. And I let myself relax, into Dylan's arms.


End file.
